


Thor/Avengers-verse-crumbly Tinies

by SilverPointDespair



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPointDespair/pseuds/SilverPointDespair
Summary: Thor/Avengers version of "Gashlycrumb Tinies," an alphabet book.  With apologies to Edward Gorey.





	1. A is for Asgard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A is for Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771) by [bored_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now). 



  


 


	2. B is for Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers...and what brothers they are!

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [bored_now's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now) ["A is for Asgard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771)


	3. C is for Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on with our alphabet of horror and misfortune...

  


<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks and kudos to the illustrious [bored_now's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now) inspirational writing, ["A is for Asgard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771)!


	4. D is for Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would he or wouldn't he? Of course he would!

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [bored_now's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now) ["A is for Asgard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771)


	5. E is for Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing along in the Edward Gorey fashion...

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [bored_now's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now) ["A is for Asgard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771)


	6. F is for Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga spends her time reassuring her sons that their father has a reason for everything he does, instead of pressuring Odin to divulge that reasoning, or demanding he explain himself and his reasoning to their sons, if not to her. She is so caught up in Odin that she fails to see what is happening with Thor and Loki. They didn't get the way they were overnight, it was long centuries of tempering and molding - or lack of molding in some cases.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ["A is for Asgard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771) written by [ bored_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now)


	7. G is for Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on with out alphabet, there are two entries for the letter G. This is the first one.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks go to [bored_now's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now) ["A is for Asgard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771) for inspiring this work!


	8. G is (also!) for "Get Help"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second version of G.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [bored_now's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now) ["A is for Asgard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771)


	9. H is for Heimdall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT! I really, *really*, REALLY hope everyone has seen "Infinity War Pt1" by now!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [bored_now's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now) ["A is for Asgard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771)


	10. H is for Hela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead? Not Dead? Undead? Inquiring minds want to know! Before Thanos finds out!

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [bored_now's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now)  
> ["A is for Asgard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771)


	11. I is for Iðunn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We didn't see much except her orchard burning in "Thor: Ragnarok."

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [bored_now's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now) ["A is for Asgard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771)


	12. J is for Jotunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the horrid excuse for verse I'm subjecting you to! The shame of it all! LOL!   
> Best taken with spirits! (i.e.: it sounds wittier after a few drinks of the alcoholic type.)

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [bored_now's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now) ["A is for Asgard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771)

**Author's Note:**

> "The Gashlycrumb Tinies" by Edward Gorey is a black and white illustrated book published in 1963. For each letter of the alphabet a child, whose name starts with that letter, manages to die in a way that rhymes with the following child’s demise. (ie: By Spade for one child, Fileted for the next.) (A's rhymes with B's, C's rhymes with D's, etc. ) Very Victorian and gothic.


End file.
